<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fire Lord's Bliss (Zuko x OC) by angelfr0mhell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668751">The Fire Lord's Bliss (Zuko x OC)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelfr0mhell/pseuds/angelfr0mhell'>angelfr0mhell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badass Zuko (Avatar), F/M, Fire Lord Zuko, Fire Nation Royal Family, Oblivious Zuko (Avatar), Protective Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang - Freeform, The Promise Comics (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko's Scar (Avatar), hue sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:13:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelfr0mhell/pseuds/angelfr0mhell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are my bliss"<br/>bliss: /blis/ - happiness; great joy<br/>Hue Sato is from the Earth Kingdom; the city of Yu Dao. The Hundred Year War has come to an end and the Harmony Restoration Movement is underway.<br/>This is her side of the story. </p><p>comic(s): The Promise pt.1-3<br/>**This story can also be found on Wattpad, same username**</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang &amp; The Gaang (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), The Gaang &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar)/ Hue Sato (Original Character), Zuko (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Character Introductions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~ Character Introductions ~</p><p>Hue Sato~</p><p>age: 17</p><p>height:  5"5'</p><p>eye color: amber</p><p>hair color: brown</p><p>nationality: earth kingdom &amp; fire nation</p><p> weapon of choice: she's a earth bender, she uses a spiked meteor hammer, and a dagger with her name engraved in it

</p><p>love interest: Fire Lord Zuko</p><p> </p><p>Fire Lord Zuko~</p><p>age: 17</p><p>height: 5"10'</p><p>eye color: amber </p><p>hair color: black</p><p>nationality: fire nation</p><p> weapon of choice: fire bending, dual swords

</p><p>love interest: Hue Sato</p><p>And the rest of the cast: Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Suki</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this is where you meet hue :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A year has passed since the Avatar defeated Fire Lord Ozai and ended the Hundred Year War with the help of the Gaang and their ally and newest friend, Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. </p><p>After Ozai's defeat,  Zuko is soon crowned the new Fire Lord. With the help of Earth King Kuei, the Avatar and Zuko promised to restore the four nation's harmony. Through out the Hundred Year War, the Fire Nation built many colonies in the Earth Kingdom. The new Fire Lord wants to bring healing to the world and he believes the only way to do that is by removing all of the colonies no matter what it takes.  It is known as The Harmony Restoration Movement.</p><p>~1 year later ~  The Royal Palace, Fire Nation Capital</p><p>Fire Lord Zuko is asleep in his throne room when suddenly, he wakes up gasping for air. </p><p>"Who's there?!" he calls out, sitting up and looks frantically around the room. He jumps out of bed and runs over to the door, whipping it open. </p><p>"Someones here! I can feel it!  Someone is trying to assassinate me!" The scared Fire Lord calls out to the guardsmen posted at his door.</p><p>"Fire Lord, please! Go back to sleep. We're in the most secure tower of the whole palace!" The guard exclaims. The second guard speaks up, "No one will get you tonight, I assure you!"</p><p>"Just like no one got you last night, or the night before that, or the night before that..." The first guard says, trying to assure the Fire Lord. "Do not mock me! There have been five attempts on my life since I took the throne!" Zuko yells, grabbing the first guard by his collar. </p><p> "That's why we moved you here! Please you have to trust-" The first guard is cut off when something comes flying and hits him in the head.</p><p>"Show yourself!!" Zuko yells out, throwing a blast of fire in the direction of the attack. </p><p>Out of no where, two young females, dressed head to toe in black with a matching face covering, only showing their eyes, whip a metal chain with a spikey ball at the end of it towards the Fire Lord.</p><p>"Down with the traitor!" the girl with amber eyes call out, venom dripping from her voice.</p><p>She just barely missed Zuko with her chain. </p><p>Before he can react, the grey eyed girl yells, "Down with the Fire Lord who betrays his own people!" while whipping her own chain towards him, missing as well.</p><p>The Fire Lord lets out blast of fire at both girls. They dodge it by doing a back flip. When the girl with amber eyes lands, she whips the chain at Zuko once more, and it wraps around his ankle, knocking him down on his butt. He kicks a blast of fire at them, making them move backwards, to his advantage. He got back up and fired several blasts at them, and before they could get far he grabbed them both by an arm then rips their face coverings off.</p><p>Zuko is taken aback by one of the girls beauty, her dark brown hair tied up in a bun with some loose hairs framing her face.  Light freckles are scattered across her face, amber colored eyes looking up at him with rage and disgust, her lips pressed together, trying her hardest to look tough. He can't help but think how beautiful she is, despite her attempt on his life and her hatred towards him. He looks away after a moment, shifting his gaze onto both girls. "Convince me not to take both of your lives!" he demands.</p><p>The other girl, who has dark brown hair with bangs and grey eyes speaks up, looking Zuko right in the eyes. "Go ahead, both of our families have been loyal to yours for generations!" a firm tone in her voice.</p><p>"By getting rid of us, you would just be simply completing your betrayal." The amber eyed girl says bitterly. </p><p>"Your families?!" Zuko questions, looking back and forth between the two girls with genuinely confused look on his face. </p><p>"My father is the mayor of Yu Dao!" The grey eyed girl exclaims.</p><p>" Yu Dao.. The first of the Fire Nation colonies.." Zuko frowns, looking at them.</p><p>The amber eyed girl continues, "Yes, our home!  and now you and the Avatar are going to destroy it with your precious Harmony Restoration Movement!", anger prominent in her voice.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: helloooo everyone!!!</p><p>i know i am ending this prologue w a cliff hanger but hehe chapter 1 will be out soon. if you've read The Promise comics, then you probably already know whats next. </p><p>if you haven't read them, this fic will not make much sense, especially as the story develops. I strongly suggest reading them first so I do not spoil anything for you!</p><p>thank you all for the love and support, i look forward to seeing your comments! don't be scared to comment!!!</p><p>i hope you all enjoy ❤</p><p>p.s this story can also be found on wattpad @angelfr0mhell &amp; on tumblr @badbish-suki</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>find out more about hue and her backstory!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>꧁City of Yu Dao, Earth Kingdom꧂</p>
<p>Zuko brought the two prisoners back to Yu Dao, both being escorted by Fire Nation guards, with their hands in metal cuffs. They are being escorted down the main road, most likely to the Mayor, he will take care of the criminals.</p>
<p>"Stop! Stop! Kori! Hue! ," a stout man runs out of his palanquin that is being carried by two men, yelling for the two girls.</p>
<p>The guards shove them towards the worried man. " Where have you two been?! Your mother and I have been worried! and Hue- your father is furious!" he exclaims</p>
<p>Hue felt a quiver of fear inside her. Whenever her father is furious, she knows that it won't end on a happy note.<br/>'Why does father even care? He hasn't checked up on me in weeks!' Hue thinks to herself before Morishita bursts out again.</p>
<p>"Wait--" he looks at the guards then back at the two girls, eyes widening, "Who are these men?! What are these chains for?!" Morishita grabs Kori's wrists, a mix of fear and worry in his eyes.</p>
<p>Korri looks up at him, "We went to go see someone about our problem, father,"</p>
<p>"Who?" he questions</p>
<p>"Him" Hue answers, looking towards the Fire Lord who is approaching them.</p>
<p>"F-Fire Lord Zuko!" Morishita exclaims anxiously.</p>
<p>"You must be Mayor Morishita." Zuko says sternly. "Your daughter and her accomplice snuck into my home and tried to kill me!" The Fire Lord fumes.</p>
<p>Mayor Morishita can't help but be shocked, a baffled look etched across his face. He never would have expected his daughter and Hue to be capable of anything more than petty theft, let alone try to assassinate The Fire Lord!<br/>"Someone had to do something!" Kori hisses</p>
<p>Mayor Morishita bows down to the ground, respectfully, and cries out, " My sincerest apologies for my daughter and her friends behavior, Fire Lord! Have mercy!"</p>
<p>Zuko rolls his eyes, and laughs bitterly as he looks down at the blubbering man, "I should have this whole place burned down!"</p>
<p>Something in Hue snapped at his words. She got in his face, holding her chained hands into a fist.</p>
<p>"If I was free right now, there would be large boulder resting on your skull!" Hue can practically feel the venom dripping from each word.</p>
<p>She meant what she said, Yu Dao and the citizens were going to be thrown out of their homes! For a century her family has lived here, none of them know a life outside of this city. Hue will do anything in her power to protect her people.</p>
<p>"Why would you even bother, anyway?! The Harmony Restoration Movement will accomplish the same thing without you having to move a finger!" She retorts</p>
<p>This time it is Zuko who snaps, his voice more hostile than before, "Why can't you colonials get it through your thick skulls?!" He looks her, noticing how her amber eyes are full of rage and giving him a death glare. Zuko scoffs, clearly not intimidated by the young colonial. " The Harmony Restoration Movement is meant to bring peace!"</p>
<p>"P-Peace?" Morishita questions, "Peace for whom? With all do respect, Your Majesty, my family and Hue's family have lived on this island for generations! This city was built on our blood and sweat! We have as much a right to be here as anyone else!"</p>
<p>Zuko looks at him unsympathetically and shakes his head, clearly frustrated with the Mayor. "You're all Fire Nation citizens, you should live in the Fire Nation!" he demands.</p>
<p>The Mayor raises his hands, shaking them in the air out of frustration, "You're right, Fire Lord! We are Fire Nation citizens! and I'll still tell you this— your father never would have let the Avatar and the Earth King bully him into something so obviously bad for his own nation and citizens!"</p>
<p>Zuko is taken aback by statement, "My father..?" he can feel the rage bubbling up inside, growing more furious by the second. All Zuko can feel is anger, and plumes of flame burst from his clenched fists, the force so strong that it sends Morishita flying back into the wall, covering his face with his hands.<br/>"I AM NOT MY FATHER!!" A bellow of rage emits from The Fire Lord</p>
<p>Hue is frightened by the tone of his voice, she can quickly tell that the Mayor has hit a soft spot for the young monarch. She can understand why he is enraged by being compared to a family member. Hue has not had the best home life. Her mother abandoned her and her father when Hue was young. She does not remember much about her except for the fact that she was too an earth bender.<br/>Hue's mother's side of the family had lived in the Earth Kingdom for centuries, long before the Fire Nation built colonies. Her father's side of the family are originally from the Fire Nation. They were nobles who were sent here over a century ago to manage the new colony at the time, which is now present day Yu Dao.<br/>Her father- Quyhn, has never remarried or had any other children after his wife, and mother of his child abandoned them. Hue shares many similar facial features with her mother, which causes Quyhn to feel resentment towards his daughter- the only woman he ever loved, disappeared out of thin air, leaving him with a daily reminder of her beautiful face. Heartbroken, he began distancing himself from Hue as she grew up, he couldn't bear the daily reminders anymore.<br/>This treatment from her father hurt Hue and made her feel insecure. As young girl, she would spend her days after school roaming the streets of Yu Dao.<br/>~<br/>One day, when she was heading towards the market to get herself dinner with some copper pieces she stole from her father, a young girl around her age, who had grey eyes and dark brown hair and bangs approached her.<br/>'Hi! I'm Kori, I saw you sitting alone today at school. I want to be your friend! It would be so exciting, we can play at the park if you want! We could play Pai Sho— Ooh or better yet we could feed the squirrel-frogs at the pond!"<br/>Hue looked at the bubbly girl like she had two heads- not many people try to talk to Hue. She has never felt too worthy of friendship or love, her father made it clear. "I-I-Uh- I guess so, I don't really know how to play Pai Sho though." Hue admits shyly, feeling her cheeks heat up at her lameness<br/>Kori let out a giggle and grabbed Hue by her hand, " Oh c'mon I'll teach you! It's super easy once you figure out which tile is which"<br/>~<br/>Hue is brought back to reality when she notices the Fire Lord making his way to Morishita and then grabs him by his collar, holding a fire dagger up to his throat. Zuko's jaw is clenched, muscles tensing as he inches the fire dagger closer to the Mayor's throat.</p>
<p>Morishita sternly looks Zuko in the eyes, "No, young man, you're not. Fire Lord Ozai had many faults, but he was never a coward. He was never a traitor."</p>
<p>Zuko narrows his eyes, a terrified look on his face ’Am I really a traitor? am I a coward?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hey everyone! so here is chapter 1!  i tried to give a little bit of hue's back story. also idk what to write next bc in the comics they dont show anything about this scene after zuko shows off his crazy eyes.<br/>well now i have writers block bc idk what to do next ( ͠° ͟ʖ ͡°)</p>
<p>ANYWHO, thanks for reading ♡︎♡︎♡︎</p>
<p>❥comment &amp; like❥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>